BEYBLADE BATTLE FORCES
by Preetz
Summary: Summary: A new threat arises and the Bladebreakers reform to confront it. Can the newly formed Bladebreakers save the world from disaster or will they fail? Kai/Hil
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
><strong>

**Summary: **A new threat arises and the Bladebreakers reform to confront it. Can the newly formed Bladebreakers save the world from disaster or will they fail? Kai/Hil

...

**Chapter One: The Promotional Tournament**

"Tyson!" cried Hilary, as she entered the dojo. Max, Ray and even Kenny were still fast asleep. "He's not here!" she bellowed.

Hilary's loud cries caused Ray to awaken from his sleep. "Who's not here?" he asked her.

"Tyson, where is he?" She began her hunt for a certain navy-haired teen.

Max and Kenny exchanged worried looks. It was far too early in the morning for Tyson to be awake. The two boys were concerned – Kai and Tyson had developed a friendship, but Kai suddenly left. Had Kai's leaving created a change in Tyson's personality? They had a chance to question Tyson when he suddenly entered the dojo. As expected, Hilary was furious.

"Where the hell have you been Tyson?" she shouted.

"I-" Tyson stuttered.

"We were worried," she replied, not giving Tyson a chance to defend himself. "You could have told us you were going out." She paused before speaking again. "And why on earth did you wake up so early?" she asked, watching him curiously.

Tyson sighed. "Oh Hil, just shut up alright?" he snapped. "I went out for a jog."

Max couldn't believe his ears. Tyson? Jogging? "A jog?" Similiar expressions of shock were on the faces of his friends.

"Am I dreaming?" Hilary pinched herself. "Ouch! This is a horrible reality then..."

"Are you alright?" Ray inquired.

Tyson glared. "What is the matter with you all? You don't like me sleeping all day and now you're bothered because I went for a jog?" He shook his head and mumbled under his breath before making his way to the main hall for breakfast.

His friends decided not to speak, thinking it best not to further agitate Tyson. They followed him to the hall and took their places in their usual spots on the floor to discuss the upcoming tournament. Kenny rested his laptop on the hard wood floorboards and explained the changes to his teammates. "Rules have changed, there will now be four rounds."

"So we need to win three then?" Max wondered.

"Yes," Tyson nodded. "Four bladers will compete and three rounds must be won to advance."

"Excuse me, can anyone tell me what this tournament is?" Hilary asked a frown on her face. Hadn't they just competed in a world tournament recently?

Kenny opened his mouth to respond, but Tyson answered first. "Since when were you interested in beyblading?"

"I am part of the team Tyson!" Hilary retorted.

"Yeah...a meaningless part of the team," Tyson replied. His harsh words were greeted by a punch to his back.

"Behave yourself Granger!" Hilary snapped.

"You're beginning to sound like Kai now," Ray said.

Silence fell between the team members. Kai was certainly an essential member to the team; he was after all the captain. Tyson wondered why Kai had left them – it wasn't as if he left a note to explain his actions. "It's not the world championships Hilary," Kenny said, breaking the silence. "It's just a promotional tournament to lift up the spirits of the beybladers across the world. Think of it as a way of the BBA telling the world everything is going to be alright now that BEGA has been overthrown," Kenny explained.

"That's going to be a brilliant tournament then," said a voice from behind.

"Monkey boy!" Tyson exclaimed, jerking his head towards the door.

"Don't call me that!" Daichi snapped in Tyson's direction. "I'm gonna be your new captain!" Daichi added, placing a hand over his heart proudly.

"It's going to be fun," Max and Ray said in unison.

"How come you're here Daichi?" He had forgotten to invite Daichi.

"Is that the way you welcome your new captain?" Daichi asked a frown on his face. "I'm here because grandpa wrote to me."

Tyson was amused. "Captain?"

Daichi frowned. "Why? I'm perfect for the post." Everyone groaned.

Max decided it was time for a change in topic. "So who else is competing?"

"Oh yes of course! There are quite a few new teams competing, but there are also some familiar faces as well such as the White Tigers, All Starz and the Demolition Boys."

Tyson muttered under his breath. "Oh that's great Chief." He stood up from his position on the floor and stormed out of the room, leaving his friends extremely confused.

"I think we should follow him; something doesn't seem right," Max said.

The others nodded in agreement and followed Tyson.

...

Thanks for reading!

Thank you so much Aquila Tempestas for betaing this story!

It was a short chapter, but there is quite a lot to come!

In the next chapter, Tyson and his friends meet Mr. Dickinson and come across a mysterious stranger from 'Battle Forces'. What is Battle Forces and where is Kai?

Please review : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to natasha13, kaihil lover, AquilaTempestas and cOOLzanimeaDDict for reviewing! **

...

**Chapter Two: Bladebreakers Are Back!**

Tyson closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk of the pine tree in the backyard. Head bowed and hands deep in his pockets, Tyson was oblivious to his surroundings. Even the shouts from his friends did not pull him out of his trance. "Hey Ty!" Ray said, attempting to reach out to his friend. Tyson remained silent.

"Are you okay mate?" asked Max, walking up to Tyson. He was deeply concerned – sure, Tyson had mental breakdowns before, but this was different. His silence was unnerving.

Daichi forced a grin. "Er... I thought you'd be ready for the icecream competition," he said. "If you eat the most then I will clean your beyblade!" Daichi's attempts to brighten Tyson's mood failed. Tyson did not even acknowledge his friends with a look.

"Tell us what's bothering you, Tyson," said Kenny, tension knotted in his features.

Hilary crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. ''Hmm... Honestly, I should've known something was wrong when you went for a jog.''

"Why would anything worry me?'' Tyson sneered. "Kai is gone, disappeared months ago! Ray and Max will be delighted to play for their respective teams - would I be worried when my friends are happy?" he added. His friends watched in silence taken by his strong emotions.

"And you!" he pointed an accusing finger at Hilary. ''Don't talk like you care for me!"

"What?" Hilary was taken aback by his outburst, but she couldn't blame him. The last few days had been tough for him; he and Kai became best friends and she could see that he was hurt.

"Please, Tyson," she began in a soft tone. "I know we always fight, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you," she finished meeting his eyes.

"You know it's not always good to bottle things up. We are your friends Tyson, you know you can speak to us," said Ray, smiling softly. Tyson felt a surge of guilt overwhelm him. He had hurt his friends! He was an idiot.

"I'm sorry Tyson." Max took his best friend's hand into his. He glanced at Ray who nodded at him to continue.

Tyson swallowed and tried to steady his voice from shaking. "Everyone wanted to prove they could win without the Bladebreakers in the last tournament..." he trailed off.

"What made you think we were going to leave you Tyson?" said Ray. Tyson smiled, relieved by Ray's words.

"I already told you Tyson, my experience with the All Starz isn't the same as it is with the Bladebreakers. We have team spirit," Max added. "Playing against you was challenging, but it is good to blade by your side. I remember telling this you when we fought against BEGA," he added, a gentle smile crossing his face.

"I'm sure Kai feels the same," said Ray.

"Oh god!" Hilary breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me!"

"I'm s-sorry Hil," Tyson grimaced. "For yelling at you, I didn't know. I had this feeling Kai would be playing for his team and it just magnified my rage. I'm sorry guys." He reached up to pull Max, Ray and Kenny into a warm hug.

"Don't behave that way Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed hugging him back. "I feel that battle against Brooklyn brought our team closer together. I'm pretty sure Kai will be back again."

"So someone wanted to make a bet," said Tyson. "Monkey boy! Get ready to clean my Dragoon. I bet it won't be easy. I haven't cleaned it for months!"

''Ohh! Someone's normal again,'' Daichi chirped. ''Sorry Tyson but you can't beat me!''

The two boys dashed to the door running with all their might to reach the icecream parlour. Back in the dojo the others were delighted to see Tyson in a cheerful mood as they resumed their discussion about the upcoming tournament called 'League of the Majestics'.

.

The following day was eventful as they all made it into Mr.D's house. It was a pleasant day as the sun shone brightly above their heads. The morning wind carried a sweet perfume that overwhelmed their head quarters of the BBA now re-built. It looked more elegant than ever.

"So?" Stanley began with a warm smile.

Tyson had burst in to his cabin and the old man graciously welcomed the teenagers setting aside the serious discussion he was having with his colleagues.

"I am sorry ," Tyson said softly, looking at his feet. "I should've knocked."

"We just wanted to see you, sir," Ray gave an apologetic look.

"I wanted to see you too," Stanley beamed, nodding to the officials who were leaving the room. "Easy now take a seat."

"We wanted to know more about the tournament," said Kenny, getting straight to the point.

"It's not that simple you see; you must have four bladers in your team. In order to advance you need to win three rounds." A small smile crossed his features. "We have other surprises too."

"It's safe isn't it? No one like Boris or Brooklyn-" Tyson trailed off shaking his head slightly.

"Of course it's safe. The Beyblade spy department will ensure all is safe for the tournament – we don't want another blader to risk his life," he said, referring to Kai and Tala's battles against Brooklyn and Garland.

"How is Tala?" Tyson stood up looking at him in the eye.

"He is in good health playing for his team in Russia," Stanley beamed.

"Oh that's great news," Max chirped. "It will be great to see him back in action."

"Yeah, that is good news," Ray sighed.

"Anything else Tyson?" Stanley asked Tyson.

"N-nothing, Mr. Dickinson," Tyson spluttered. He was actually tempted to ask about Kai's whereabouts, but he remained silent.

"What about Kai?" Ray broke the silence.

"We're eager to know anything about him," Kenny chorused glancing at Tyson.

"I'm sorry. I don't think, I can answer that," grimaced.

"But what about the tournament?" Daichi opened his mouth for the first time that day. "We're going to miss a great blader."

"And a great liar!" snarled Tyson. "He's broken his was supposed to stay but he didn't."

"Oh that's why you were angry with him," Stanley pointed out. "Kai has other businesses to attend to apart from blading."

"At least, he should've informed us." Tyson plopped down into his seat. "He could've told us he was safe."

"He is safe, isn't he?" Hilary asked, her voice laced with concern.

Ray smiled to himself. He knew she had always liked him and her question proved it.

"I can assure you he's perfectly fine. He's very brave, just like his father," Stanley answered.

Hilary smiled softly, relieved by Stanley's words.

"So, when will the tournament start?" Kenny asked, leaning forward. Kai was a sensitive topic; his sudden disappearance would affect their chances in the upcoming tournament. Where was he and why had he left without any explanation?

"Next month!"

Stanley's calm reply earned him delighted cries from the Bladebreakers. They thanked him before making their way to the entrance when Daichi bumped into someone. A tall man clothed in casual jeans and a jet black shirt stopped. Tyson noticed a shiny badge on his shirt which read 'BBF'. His eyes were concealed behind a pair of black sunglasses. He spotted Tyson, removed his sunglasses and smiled softly. Tyson's eyes widened. He knew the man.

...

Thanks for reading!

Hmm... I know it may be a bit of a sappy chapter but I promise I'll come up with more in the next...

So please review and let me know what you think has happened to Kai. He'll be coming into the story soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to kaihil lover, Pokemon Theft xBeyblade and AquilaTempestas for reviewing. **

...

**Chapter Three: Beyblade Battle Forces**

"BROOKLYN!" Six pairs of eyes widened as they recognised the boy; the one who had almost defeated Kai and Tyson.

"Fancy seeing you guys here," Brooklyn beamed, slightly amused seeing them shell-shocked.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Tyson was the first person to ask the tall blader.

"I could ask you the same thing," he smiled at them, pushing some of his messy hair off his forehead.

"You mean you're participating too?" Ray wondered aloud, glancing up at him.

"No!" Brooklyn chuckled. "I don't think I can participate. I really-"

"What's that on your shirt?" Daichi asked, pointing to the badge on Brooklyn's left shirt pocket.

"I work for the BBF," Brooklyn replied.

Tyson and others exchanged looks. What on earth was the BBF? Brooklyn offered an explanation. "Beyblade Battle Forces," Brooklyn answered clearing his throat. "We work with the Beyblade spy department."

"And what do you guys do there?" Tyson was more confused than ever.

Kenny shook his head. ''I guess we could discuss this over a cup of hot chocolate.'' He dusted some invisible dust over his shoulder before calmly walking towards a nearby cafe.

"Wasn't he in a hurry?'' Hilary mumbled. Her comment was ignored as her friends had already followed Brooklyn outside. "Hey! Wait up!" By the time she had made it to the coffee shop, Brooklyn had already drunk half of his hot chocolate. Tyson and Daichi were seated on either side of Brooklyn, munching on freshly grated cheese.

"Now," Kenny adjusted his glasses while pulling out Dizzy. "Will you tell me about these battle forces?"

"We, bladers of the BBF hunt down the bad guys. We basically do our best to stop the likes of people like Boris before they become established," Brooklyn explained, his voice laced with sadness as he uttered the word 'Boris'.

Tyson and others were staring at the former blader taking in his every word as he spoke. "What else?" Tyson asked.

Brooklyn continued. "We lead the beybattles before the police turns in," he went on. "We call ourselves 'The Battle Forces'. You never know how many people like Boris are out there misleading young bladers." His eyes glistened, pain evident in them as he continued. "I was misled. I was used. I was lucky that I had you guys to guide me. And Kai... I've never seen anyone who could give up everything for the spirit by the way he fought for his team and friends. He inspires me to this day."

"Yes," Tyson grimaced at the memory. "He's a great friend and a strong beyblader, not many can beat him."

Brooklyn nodded, a sad smile formed on his lips.

"And you know what," Tyson was smiling widely at him. "I think you're an amazing blader too, fighting for the BBF. I could only fight in a tournament, though.''

"You're my saviour, remember?"

"Oh no! I was only helping out someone in need. I guess you're doing the same now."

"Yeah,well, the BBF offers special counselling classes for the poor kids. I was like them-so badly influenced." The teenagers remained silent for a while mixed emotions running through their veins.

"I think you're doing a brilliant job." Ray patted his and others too appreciated the effort he was putting in.

"I'm sure Beyblade will be the best sport in the world," Max agreed. "With people like you doing these things."

"I wonder why hasn't mentioned a word about this," Hilary asked.

"Maybe he wanted it to be a secret," Kenny suggested.

"It will be," said Tyson. Before they could discuss the matter any further, a beep sound was heard.

Brooklyn got up at once. "Oh!" he exclaimed, dropping the mug on to his table. He hurried to pay the bill. "And Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"There are some people in the BBF you know very well."

"Like?"

"I'm not supposed to speak of it." And he was gone making his way towards the BBA headquarters.

.

_Somewhere far in the north of Japan-_

A tall boy in his mid-teens was walking along a path, a cold breeze blowing in his face. He brought his jacket slightly up to protect himself from the wind as he continued to walk. Every now and then, he glanced over his shoulder to ensure no one else was present. He came to an abrupt halt at the graveyard gate entrance. He pushed open the gate and walked inside, choosing to settle down beside a tombstone. Salty tears rolled down his face.

"You shouldn't be here for long." He recognised the calm voice of the man.

"What do you want?" he asked venomously.

"Aren't on speaking terms now are we?"

That idiot-

"You still miss him?"

He was tired of these short exchanges. "Why do you care?"

"You are weak."

"I am NOT!"

"I can see that thank you." The boy ignored the comment and quickly left the graveyard, unfortunately he was followed. "I have some news for you."

"May I ask what?" He shot back in a bored tone.

"A break out in Serbia." The man still had the sly smile on his face. The young male glared at the elder man. "You would listen to me if you were him!" The boy's eyes narrowed into slits as the man referred to his late relative. He ignored the ranting and left.

_Tyson's Dojo - Next morning_

"Battle forces are cool," Tyson remarked while launching Dragoon.

"Yes," Ray nodded as his blade tackled the Dragoon.''Driger!''

They were casually practising after lunch as Max and Daichi watched with interest. A distraught Kenny turned up earning bemused looks from his friends.

"What's up chief?" Tyson and Ray stopped practising as they watched him.

"We need to register for the tournament!" Kenny pulled out Dizzy and began reading aloud."The enthusiastic bladers are advised to register their teams at the BBA on or before seventh of this month. Any team that fails to register will not be allowed to play in the preliminaries commencing in two weeks."

"Seventh of this month Kenn-"

"Which is today," Kenny responded, finishing the sentence for him.

Tyson caught his blade, ran out of the dojo with lightening speed and hurried to the registration office, his teammate's right behind him.

...

_**Thanks for reading : )**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to AquilaTempestas, Kaihil lover and natasha13 for your valuable reviews! You guys rock!**

...

**Chapter Four: Registration **

The streets were crowded making it difficult for Tyson and his friends to navigate their way to the registration office of the BBA. He ran into a few people, knocking them out of his way as he continued his maddened dash through the crowd. "TYSON!" Hilary shrieked, pausing to catch her breath. "He's in such a hurry."

"But the counter will remain open till midnight," Kenny said breathlessly, before running off in his direction.

"Tyson will never stop," said Ray and Max as Daichi ran past them. Eventually they reached the entrance of the building and fought their way inside.

The headquarters was crowded with enthusiastic bladers hurrying around to register their names for the tournmanet. Tyson and his friends made their way towards the registration counter, their eyes scanning the queue for a certain young blader.

"Where do you think he is?" Max asked, eyeing the crowds with interest.

Some of the young, aspiring participants choked at the sight of the famous Bladebreakers and quickly made their way towards them. Max gulped nervously. Tyson was the one used to dealing with adoring fans. Where was he? "Ohh, look! It's Max," a girl cried from the surrounding mob. "Such a cutie! Autograph please!"

"Oh-uh-okay." Max turned slightly pink at the girl's comment before giving his autograph.

"Tyson! Where are you?" Kenny sighed, frustrated.

"He would surely love this attention," Ray said while signing a paper to a young fanboy. "Don't you think so, Chief?''

"This is insane!"Hilary's head dropped. "We are here to register for the tournament."

"That's pretty obvious Hilary," Ray answered calmly while talking to one of the fans by his side.

"Hey there!" Daichi shrieked at a girl who was walking away with Max's autograph. "DON'T YOU WANT MINE? I'm the new captain, who wants my autograph?"

"Calm down Daichi," Max smiled at the poor kid. "I think you're forcing them to leave." Daichi ignored Max's comment. Where had Tyson gone anyway? Wasn't he just in front of them before? As they continued to battle off adoring fans, the present Bladebreakers thoughts drifted to Tyson.

.

Tyson was not even sure why he had been following him, hiding behind the pillars to keep himself hidden. There was something secretive about this man he was following and he could've called out for attention, but decided not to. He eventually caught up and heard a few snippets of the conversation. "It was Novak," the guy with bright red hair was addressing a bunch of other teenagers beside him. "He's up in Siberia."

"And what did he say?"

"He would not discuss it over the phone."

Tyson was confused. What on earth was going on, he wondered.

"We need to meet him in person."

"You mean we must head to Siberia?" The others gave the tall blader looks of bewilderment.

"Most likely."

"What about the tournament? And will he be playing for us?"

"Well, I seriously don't know about him playing for us. We'll only be away for a couple of days." The others nodded as they resumed talking in their native tongue. It sounded similiar to the language Kai spoke when they visited Moscow. Russian, Tyson thought. They're speaking Russian. He guickly turned around and prepared to leave when he dropped his Dragoon on the way. Shit! He cursed inwardly.

The faint thud made the group look in his direction. "Who's there?" a voice boomed. "Show yourself!"

The harshness of his voice terrified Tyson, but he stepped out into their view. "Uh... Hmm... Hello everyone."

"TYSON!" the red haired blader snapped his head in Tyson's direction, his ice blue eyes glaring at him. Tyson mumbled a few apologies whilst picking up his Dragoon from the floor. He remained quiet following Kai's advice: Never speak until necessary. "Why did you follow me Tyson?"

He was taken aback by this question, but kept his mouth shut.

"You've done good job keeping yourself hidden from my view. Really, I'm impressed _Tyson."_

"I'm sorry. I-I was curious," Tyson hesitated.

"Is that your answer Granger, for stalking me?" Tyson was quiet again. "The reason Tyson and you may leave."

"I wanted to meet your team," he blurted out, his eyes meeting those of the Russian blader.

"Perhaps... although I'm sure you are wondering where he is," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know where he is Tyson, I'm sorry," he added, his voice softening.

"But Tala-"

"That's enough for now! You're my friend, but no more questions. I have to meet Mr. Dickinson." Tala walked away from Tyson followed by his friends, leaving the champion beyblader behind to contemplate his words.

.

After several hours the crowd had finally died down, allowing the present Bladebreakers to register their names. Although some diehard fans still remained waiting for their chance to meet their idols. "I'm tired!" Max complained, signing another autograph for a fan.

''Err... Can I get back to you guys later?'' Daichi said, looking at the remaining fans. "Like after I have something to eat?" Several minutes later and Tyson entered the building panting.

"TYSON! WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?" Hilary was first to spot the navy-blue haired blader. The fans exchanged excited looks – Tyson had arrived! "REALLY TYSON! YOU WERE EXCITED TO REGISTER AND THEN YOU LEAVE WITHOUT NOTICE?"

"JEEZ HILARY! Can you shut it for now? I'll talk to you later about it." He registered his name for the tournament whilst his friends waited for him patiently. Once he had registered, he led them back towards the dojo when they were surrounded by eager reporters.

"Aren't you excited we have the Bladebreakers back in town?" a reporter cooed.

"Granger, what do you say to these crazy fans of yours?" his words were followed by a loud applause from the others.

"Do you plan on winning the title again?" another reporter asked**.**

"Did you guys prepare? Who is the sixth member of your team?"

The questions continued. "Are these your teammates?"

The man fell silent as Tyson cleared his throat. His head was not prepared for this interrogation, but he went on. "The Bladebreakers are back," Tyson proclaimed. "I'm pleasedtoinform you that Kai will retain his position as captain."

A few gasps were heard from the crowd of reporters. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Where is Kai?" the male reporter asked.

"Kai will be joining us pretty soon," Tyson replied smoothly, walking away from the reporters. Little did he know that two pairs of eyes were focused on to him as he spoke.

"He must be crazy, that boy!" said another reporter, watching Tyson intently.

"Naah, that's just typical Tyson," the other smiled widely.

...

_**THANK YOU FOR READING :)**_

_**Is it good? Bad?**_

_**Kai's on the way, I promise!**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to kaihil lover and AquilaTempestas for reviewing**

...

**Chapter Five: Calm Before the Storm**

"Mark!" The teenager paced his living room in the manor while yelling at the butler. Several other servants lined up ready to serve their master. "Do you work for me or what?" he yelled again.

"We're really sorry sir, but we had not noticed master Mark had left." He sighed. He surely could not blame the men; it was not their fault the kid was really difficult. Why had he agreed to keep him at the manor? What would he say to Rhea?

"Oh crap!" Rhea's brother was the only one capable of handling the little devil!

"You have a visitor, sir," one of his managers announced stepping in.

"I'll be Edward," the teenager humbly thanked the tall man before heading down to the entrance. His visitor was a young blader dressed in black trousers and a matching black shirt and jacket. He noticed a silver badge on this jacket pocket indicating him as a member of the BBF.

"Brooklyn," he greeted the boy.

"Kai," came a friendly reply from the orange head. Brooklyn glanced at his companion and wondered how the two had become good friends. Once they were former enemies; he assumed Kai would never talk to him again, but the Russian surprised him. He never showed any sign of anger and resentment towards Brooklyn. Kai was a respectable young man and it was a great pleasure to trade words with him.

"Brooks?" Kai waved his hands frantically to gain his attention. Hell, he thought. This boy spaces out a fair bit. "Brooklyn!"

That seemed to have worked. "Yes Kai?"

He sighed. "I believe it's you wanting to see me Brooklyn.''

"Right, yes," Brooklyn smiled sheepishly before joining him on the sofa. "So, what did you think of yesterday?"

"About what?"

Despite having earned Kai's respect, it was still difficult to get him to talk. "You know what it is, Kai."

"I didn't get your point, sorry." Kai was a tough nut.

"Acting smart as always are you now? It's about Tyson."

"Oh!" Kai shrugged as if it meant nothing to him, although he was prepared to answer. Not that he would give Brooklyn the satisfaction of knowing his thoughts about it... but Brooklyn would continue to pester him. "What about him?" he asked.

"You were there when he announced you'd be playing for him."

Kai shook his head. He knew Tyson wanted him back on the team, but he didn't expect Tyson would declare it publicly. "Yes I was."

"And what did you decide Kai?"

"About what?"

"Are you going to join them?"

"Of course not." Silence fell between the two as they were lost in their thoughts. Kai suddenly broke the silence. "I met him this Friday," said Kai.

Brooklyn raised his eyebrows. Usually he started the conversations. "Met who?" he asked curiously.

"Boris."

Brooklyn's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Kai nodded. "He met me in the graveyard while I was visiting the graves of my parents and- and he was there."

"And what did he say?" Brooklyn was on the edge of his seat as he continued to watch Kai intently.

"I didn't want to talk to him," Kai leaned back into his seat. "But he insisted we should talk."

"Well," Brooklyn cleared his throat. "At least you should have heard him out for once."

"I had to," Kai grimaced. '"He was right behind my back, telling me how weak I was and-" he trailed off now looking at his friend in the eye.

"What exactly did he say?" Brooklyn asked tensely.

"Something's up in Siberia," Kai answered coolly.

"Hmm..." Brooklyn mused. "The BBF can look into the matter."

"Right, do you want to have a drink?" Kai asked suddenly avoiding the topic at hand.

"No thank you." Brooklyn nodded sensing Kai did not want to talk about anything related to beyblading. He wanted to know why Kai had not decided to blade for the team, but he knew he was not going to get more answers from him. It was time to leave. "I'll see you later, Kai." Kai nodded and Brooklyn took his leave and collided into a young boy.

"Ouch!" The boy slipped, falling onto the ground. A strong hand gripped him by the collar of his shirt as he was pulled up off the floor.

"Mark!" Kai scolded, shaking with rage.

The boy was rather pale, much like Kai however that was the only similarity the two shared. Unlike Kai, Mark had blond hair and no blue facial markings. He also wore a pair of shorts – something Kai swore never to wear even if his life depended on it. "Hi, brother," the boy greeted unfazed by the death glare he was receiving from the elder Hiwatari.

"Where did you go?" Kai seethed.

"Kai," Brooklyn piped in. "He's just a kid, really-"

"He's a little devil!" Kai's anger reached its peak.

"Kai," Mark began in a low voice. "I was excited to watch the teams at the League of the Majestics."

"But don't you know it isn't safe here when you're new in town?" Kai asked softly.

"Kai," the boy smiled at his caring brother. "I had Dino with me." He held out his laptop. Kai smiled as a memory of Kenny flashed in his mind.

"I'll take your leave now." Brooklyn left the place smiling one last time at the duo.

.

_At the dojo_

"What do you mean Kai will be playing for the team, Tyson?" Ray's mind raced as he recalled Tyson's words.

"It's obvious that we need six members on our team once we are past the prelimaries. I just said Kai would join us." He certainly hoped Kai would.

Max, Ray, Kenny and even Daichi were perplexed. "We'll be delighted to have him on the team, Tyson," Max shook his head. "But, do you know where he is?"

Tyson shrugged. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he'll be there for the game," Tyson beamed. "Besides you know that no one can replace him."

Hilary and others were lost in thoughts of their own.

''Look," Tyson pulled out a magazine he received from Tala.

"Where did you get that?" Kenny asked surprised.

"Tala, I met him at the BBA," Tyson said. "Kai is in Russia," he paused briefly. "I know he'll come back, I just know he will." Hilary glanced at the magazine that showcased a cute Kai dressed up in his usual clothing. The article in the magazine stated Kai had been spotted in a narrow alley somehwere in the northern part of the city. It was evident Kai had something on his mind, but what it was no one knew.

She recalled the time he had chosen to sit with her and talk about the past. For hours they would chat about BEGA, his early days of beyblading and what the future held. When there was nothing to discuss, they would simply sit and stare at the lake in peace and watch the sun dip behind the horizon. Despite his macho attitude, Hilary thought he was rather sweet. "Whoa," she said aloud despite herself. She hated that Russian yet she had been staring at his picture for the past few minutes.

"What?"

The Bladebreakers were eyeing her as if she were an alien from out of space. She gave them an annoyed look before walking into the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. Tyson shrugged and exchanged looks with his friends. What was that all about?

...

_**Longest chapter so far...**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**I would love to read your reviews.**_

_**Will Kai play for his team? What is Boris up to? Can the BBF save the world from rising darkness?**_

_**Hang on for more.**_


End file.
